


Running late for an appointment with Death

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living, through killing yourselves. And each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running late for an appointment with Death

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during D18’s “training” sessions, and inspired in part by a doujinshi titled “Kimi na nageru kokonotsu no toi”.
> 
> I’m a little iffy about the flight times, but resources say that the FASTEST recorded flight from Italy to Japan is definitely 15 hours, and then some. So there we have it. *flails!*

Dino Cavallone was home for exactly one hour, fifteen minutes and forty-five seconds before a call from the Vongola Family’s most trusted hit man had him out of bed and ready to make the harrowing fifteen-hour flight from Italy to Japan in the name of training a monster in the shape of a boy. That was the first time Romario had seen somebody literally roll out of bed and hit the ground running. That day, he also discovered that it was humanly possible to spin ala tornado into one’s clothes. He was grateful for the fact that his young master managed to get a bit more sleep on the plane.

 

Kusakabe, acting on Kyouya Hibari’s part, had the Namimori School Clinic closed off to the general student populace until lunchtime in order to give his superior officer the sort of medical attention he needed to be in tip-top shape before his next run-in with the Bucking Bronco of the Cavallone Family. Hibari had walked out of the last session with a bruised ribcage and a sprained wrist, but Kusakabe was fully aware of the fact that his boss would not back down, even if said ribs and wrist were broken. As such, the vice president of the Disciplinary Committee bribed Doctor Shamal into fixing up a quick cure with first-class tickets to one of the best girly clubs in the city. Securing those tickets had put a dent in the committee funds, but no price was too large for the sake of their boss.

 

Romario and Dino talked about booking hotels and matters of the family en-route from the airport to Namimori Academy; Romario wisely kept the topics menial, because he knew that ultimately, Dino’s focus was on something else. In the meantime, on the rooftop of the school, Kusakabe and Hibari leaned against the chain-link fence and waited; Kusakabe noted how Hibari twirled his tonfa at odd intervals. It was a nervous tick that only came out when Hibari had found an opponent that was worth his while, but Kusakabe did not call his boss on it.

 

Later, after Dino and Hibari had kicked the shit out of each other and gone their separate ways until the next afternoon, Kusakabe and Romario met up for a quick drink at the ramen stand down the street. They did not talk about it, but the both of them knew and agreed that for the first time in years, their leaders had met someone who could make them feel truly, painfully and totally alive.


End file.
